castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Timeline
This page lists the different events that occur in the Castlevania franchise and includes references to fan fictions and non-canon stories that elaborate on some of these events. Purely fan events are not included in this timeline, but some non-canon is. The order of the events may be influenced by fan fiction though. Lament of Innocence Era Leon and Mathias's Back Stories Mathias's Family Creates Book of Alchemy Crimson Stone and Ebony Stone Created Canon: In an effort to create the Philosopher's Stone (which provides eternal youth), alchemists create the Crimson Stone (which uses a vampire's soul as power for its master, contains the curse of the Vampire, and allows the control of Death) and Ebony Stone (which creates a zone of eternal night) are created. These stones are the greatest treasure for those who become vampires. No detail of how they were created remain and they have been lost. Canon Source: Rinaldo tells the tale after Leon defeats Joachim. Speculation: As masters of alchemy, it is often speculated that one of Mathias's ancestors created these stones. Then becoming lost may be them being hidden from the world to prevent their use. They were probably kept by the Cronqvist family though, which would be how Mathias could have possessed. Mathias's Education Canon:Mathias was a genius tactician and a man of great learning. Canon Source: According to the prologue, Mathias is described as "a genius tactician whose learning made him an exception in a largely illiterate society". Speculation: Mathias's family maintained a great book on alchemy. Education would have been a family tradition. Mathias probably received his education as a young boy. Education was usually reserved for aristocratic families, so his background was probably upper class and noble. Rinaldo Meets Mathias Leon Belmont Becomes a Baron Mathias and Elizabetha Meet Mathias and Elizabetha Marry Leon and Mathias Meet Canon: Leon and Mathias were friends for a long time Canon Source: Prologue states "They trusted each other completely and were bound by an old friendship." Speculation: They must have met at some point. How far back it is is unclear, but the friendship is "old". They probably met each other while in the line of duty. They probably did not know each other as children because Rinaldo states that he knew Mathias before Leon did. Leon and Mathias's First Campaign Leon and Mathias's Company Gain Reputation Canon: Leon and Mathias's company was said to be invincible. Canon Source: Prologue says "In this age, one company of knights was said to be invincible due to two men. Leon Belmont, a courageous man who feared nothing and whose combat abilities were second to none, and Mathias Cronqvist, a genious tactician, whose learning made him an exception in a largely illiterate society. Leon and Sarah Meet Mathias's Last Campaign (1093 AD) Canon: Mathias's last campaign (which was victorias) was right before his wife's death. Canon Source: Prologue says "However, sorrow awaited Mathias upon his return from a victorious campaign. It was news of the sudden death of his beloved wife, Elizabetha. Mathias's grief was profound and he became bedridden." Speculation: Leon was probably with Mathias during his last campaign. Elizabetha Dies Canon: Elizabetha died suddenly. Canon Source: Prologue says "However, sorrow awaited Mathias upon his return from a victorious campaign. It was news of the sudden death of his beloved wife, Elizabetha. Mathias's grief was profound and he became bedridden." Speculation: With Mathias's knowledge and family background of alchemy, it is often speculated that Elizabetha was sick before he died, as his efforts to keep her alive would make a good story. Mathias blames God for her death, which would be easier to do if her death was due to sickness, since there aren't as many other things he could blame it on. Mathias Claims the Crimson Stone Canon: Mathias possesses the Crimson Stone. Canon Source: Death obeys the owner of the Crimson Stone, he uses Walter's soul to power the stone at the end of the game. Speculation: Because of his family background in alchemy, it is often speculated that the Crimson Stone itself was passed down through his family. It is speculated that Mathias only started using it after he declared war on God. The only known thing that the Crimson Stone can do without a power source is cause Death to serve him. It is speculated that Mathias entered into a contract with Death when he "activated" the stone. Mathias is Bedridden Canon: Mathias is and/or pretends to be bedridden. Canon Source: According to the prologe, "However, sorrow awaited Mathias upon his return from a victorious campaign. It was news of the sudden death of his beloved wife, Elizabetha. Mathias's grief was profound and he became bedridden." Speculation: The end of the game reveals Mathias to be perfectly healthy. Leon probably believed Mathias was still bedridden and was surprised to see him. Mathias may have faked his illness all along. Leon Battles Without Mathias Canon: Leon continues for a year to lead his company to victory after Mathias is bedridden. Canon Source: Prologue says "A year has passed since then. Thanks to Leon's efforts, their company remains proudly undefeated." Speculation: Leon and Sarah Are Engaged Canon: Leon and Sarah become betrothed Canon Source: The prologue describes Sara as "Leon's betrothed". Mathias Meets Walter Monsters Appear (1094 AD) Canon: Monsters appear in Leon's domain a year after Elizabetha's death. Canon Source: Prologue says "However, a mysterious army of monsters suddenly appears in Leon's domain". It later says "One night, Mathias struggles from his sickbed and tells Leon that the appearance of the monsters is tied to a vampire, who has a castle in the Forest called Eternal Night." Speculation: The monsters probably appeared due to Death's abilities, who pretends to serve Walter. Mathias at some point had told Walter about the prowess of Leon Belmont. The monsters appearing in Leon's domain may have been for some sort of demonstration of Leon's ability. However, because the church forbade him from fighting and he obeyed them, so Leon doesn't provide that demonstration. Leon Forbidden to Fight Monsters Canon: Leon asked permission to fight the monsters who appeared in his domain, as the church forbids unauthorized battles. The church, wanting victory in the Crusades more than fighting monsters interested in fighting monsters, forbids its. Canon Source: Prologue says "The Crusades are raging in the East, and since the Church is focusing on fighting heathens rather than monsters, it has forbidden unauthorized battles. Leon wants permission to sortie, but the Church has no intention of granting it. Speculation: It seems very irresponsible to ignore monsters wandering around, but the Church feels that the Crusades are a higher priority. Walter Kidnaps Sarah Canon: Walter kidnaps Leon's betrothed, Sarah, and brings her to his castle. He does this to lure Leon into the castle for entertainment and a challenge. Canon Source: Prologue says "One night, Mathias struggles from his sickbed and tells Leon that the appearance of the monsters is tied to a vampire, who has a castle in the Forest called Eternal Night, and that Leon's betrothed, Sara, has been kidnapped and brought to the Castle." Rinaldo tells Leon that it is Walter MO to take someone important to them to lure them to the Castle and then play a cat and mouse game. Walter remarks that what the knight told him (Mathias) about Leon was true. Leon Renounces his Title Canon: Because the church forbids authorized battles, Leon renounces his title to rescue Sarah. Because of his honesty, he returns his sword to the company, as it was their property. He is no longer a knight or a baron. Canon Source: Prologue says "Leon realizes that he must renounce his title to rescue his beloved." Leon tells Rinaldo that he renounced his title and that they are equals now. Leon comes into the castle unarmed, intending on using a dead man's sword. Walter and Joachim Back Stories Walter Finds the Crimson Stone Walter Turns Rinaldo's Daughter (1089) Canon: Walter turns Rinaldo's daughter into a vampire. Canon Source: Walter tells the tale. Speculation: Walter was probably curious about the fighting abilities of a renowned alchemist Rinaldo. He turned his daughter at some point and later lures Rinaldo into the castle with her. Rinaldo's Family Massacred (1089) Canon: Rinaldo's wife and son are killed by what appears to be his daughter. Canon Source: The Succubus and Rinaldo tell the story. Whip of Alchemy Created (1089) Canon: Rinaldo builds the whip of alchemy to avenge his family upon Walter. Canon Source: Rinaldo tells the tale. Rinaldo Pursues His Daughter Canon: Rinaldo chases his daughter. Canon Source: Rinaldo tells the tale. Speculation: Rinaldo somehow knew that Walter was the one who had turned his daughter, perhaps because he was the only vampire around or else he had simply let it be known. After he created the whip, he entered the castle with the intention of meeting with his daughter and defeat Walter. He may have wanted to strike down his daughter with the whip to unleash the whip's full power. He ultimately failed. Rinaldo Faces the Succubus Canon: Rinaldo faces with the Succubus, who appears to him in the guise of his daughter. Canon Source: Succubus tells the tale Speculation: This probably happened in the castle, perhaps in the same haunted opera where Leon faced her. The Succubus took the guise of his daughter and probably fought him as such. Rinaldo probably defeated her, but was unable to deal the killing blow to who he thought was his daughter. He may have realized then that he was did not have it in him to complete the whip. It is not clear what became of his real daughter and Rinaldo moved on to face Walter with an incomplete whip. It is not clear how Rinaldo could have unlocked the seal necessary to face Walter without first destroying the Succubus. Rinaldo Challenges Walter Canon: Rinaldo challenges Walter, but nothing comes of it. Canon Source: Rinaldo tells the tale. Speculation: Rinaldo reaches Walter, perhaps in the same location that Leon first faced Walter. Rinaldo finds that he and his whip were simply not strong enough to damage the ancient vampire. Walter decides to spare his life, perhaps not believing it was worth his time to kill the old man. Rinaldo Builds a House in Eternal Night Canon: Unable to defeat Walter, Rinaldo builds a house outside of Walter's castle in Eternal Night and aids those who possibly can. He erects a barrier to keep out demons. Walter permits this because he thinks it makes the "game" more fun. Canon Source: Rinaldo tells the tale. The barrier reacts to Sarah when she has been tainted. Speculation: Rinaldo probably started his quest with a set of magical relics that he had acquired. Over the years, he would aid travelers by giving them the ability to use the relics, and perhaps giving them one of the magical relics to use. When those men died, the relics would remain in the castle until another adventurer found them. Rinaldo probably made the adventurers pay for his potions so that he could obtain more from his sources. Rinaldo may find that he is unable to leave Eternal Night due to Walter's control of the area though. Walter turns Joachim Joachim Rebels Joachim Imprisoned Category:Timelines